More than Darkness
by smashfanatic101
Summary: When the Smashers get snowed in at a ski lodge, they find more than darkness in the woods beyond...
1. The Beginning of it All

**_Author's note: I, of course, do not own Smash Bros (I'm not Sakurai...or am I...?). I don't own Scooby Doo either. Yeah. Anyway, please review my story if you liked it or hated it : D _**

* * *

**More than Darkness**

The teens arrived home from their shopping trip. "We're back!" Link called.

"Did you get my magazine?" Peach asked.

"Did you get more milk" Young Link asked.

"Yep" Roy handed 2 gallons to the boy who promptly took them to the refrigerator.

"And the tools?" Marth asked.

"Right here" Roy answered, handing a box of wrenches to the prince, who headed out to work on the Smashers' van (which they called the Mystery Machine for obvious reasons). It was Marth's goal to make the thing run again.

"And my magazine?" Peach asked again, more impatiently this time.

"Um…well…" Roy stuttered.

"Oh, you did _not_" she began.

"You're right, I didn't" he laughed as he handed her a copy of the magazine.

"Oh, whatever" she snatched the magazine and darted upstairs. Roy headed outside to help Marth.

After working for an hour outside, Roy and Marth were interrupted by Peach's arrival.

"Roy, this magazine…it says bad things about you."

The redhead grinned. "Don't believe everything you read."

"But, look." She pointed to an article in _Today's Tiara_. "It says we're to blame for the Fifth Avenue robberies…and you were the one who burned down the jewelry store." She motioned to an incriminating picture.

Roy sighed. "Peach, it's not like everyone believes what those magazines say. I mean, one time it said that a 22 foot rabbit was terrorizing small children."

"It's in all of the magazines."

"And on the news" Marth added.

"Then maybe we should tell Masterhand." Roy said as he continued work on the engine of the van.

* * *

"Here is a list of who we need to talk to." Masterhand set a list in front of six Smashers. Marth, Mario, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Jigglypuff were sitting around the dining room table. They had been chosen to go and speak to the editors and reporters. "We will tomorrow afternoon. We'll return 3 days later. Any questions?" Masterhand finished. Mario glanced out the window where the day's flurries of snow had progressed to a steady snowfall.

"What if the weather gets worse?" the plumber asked.

"The snow should stop by morning." Masterhand answered quickly. Mario was still unconvinced.

* * *

_** End Notes: The chapters of my story are short. That's the way I write them – short and many. So, there will be quite a few. Check back often!**_


	2. Just a Little Slip

"Marth!" Young Link's voice called. "Wake up! The pond froze! Get up!" he jumped onto the end of Marth's bunk.

"So?" the prince asked sleepily.

"We wanna go skating before you have to go." At the mention of going, Marth snapped into alertness. "Link and Zelda are already out. Hurry!" The boy smiled and left the small bunk room.

Ten minutes later Marth was out on the ice with the the Hylians. "It's easy," Zelda said as she held tightly to his arm and led him in a circle. He'd never been good at graceful things like this. Finally, she let go and let him balance for himself. He skated around the pond a few times. Suddenly, a stray snowball from Falco and Snake's pretend grenade battle flew over and hit Marth. It knocked him off balance and he fell. Link rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Marth nearly said yes before a sudden pain coursed tough his left leg. He involuntarily winced and grabbed his knee.

"Link Chan, get Doctor Mario." Zelda ordered, but Young Link was already to the lodge.

* * *

"It's broken clear through." Doctor Mario explained. "I want you using these for six weeks." He handed Marth a pair of crutches. "And I don't want you going into town today. You need to rest." 

Marth sighed. "Okay." Doctor Mario smiled, and returned to his kitchen-turned-exam room. He had come overly prepared for a 4-week ski vacation. Then again, they were on the opposite side of Kalline City from the manor-house.

Marth hobbled into the hall on his crutches. Nana came running to him and flung her arms around his legs. "Does it hurt?" she asked sweetly.

"A little." He smiled. She was so cute.

"Here, I made something for you." She reached into her coat pocket and produced a crocheted hat that was nearly the same shade of gold as his shirt.

"Wow, thanks." He said. The hat was dorky, but the thought was appreciated.

"You're welcome. But, it's not your Christmas present! I still have to finish that." She winked and ran off. Marth just smiled.

* * *

"I know you wanted to go," Masterhand said "but you have to stay here. I'm leaving the group in your hands until we return. I trust you'll keep them safe." 

"I will, sir."

"I know you will." With that, the hand turned and left. 15 minutes later, the group, which now included Fox, was gone. Marth was nervous. The Smashers weren't about to listen to him. He was the quiet kid from the teen floor. But, maybe that would change. That night as they ate Peach's 'fettuccine stuff' as Roy called it, Samus looked out the window. The snow was supposed to have stopped by now, but it seemed to be falling harder now…

* * *

_**End notes: I would like to thank the people who reviewed! It really made my day : D I would also just like to point out that this story centers mostly on the teen Smashers...I forgot to mention that at the beginning of the story, so, I'm mentioning it now. : )**_


	3. More than Darkness Out There

It had snowed the entire night and the next day. There was at least a foot on the ground. Roy was on the back porch sitting on the banister and writing to Lyn. He had a habit of whispering the words as he wrote.

"The snow is still falling. The beautiful flakes are so pure and white-"

"Actually, they're little clusters of dust frozen by the cold." Ganondorf muttered as he watched the tall, dark trees. Roy was surprised by the sudden interjection. He hadn't even know the guy was out there! Roy crumpled the piece of paper and started over.

"The forest is so peaceful and quiet-"

"Unless you know what it's hiding. Bits of dust covered in ice hiding darkness…"

"What do you mean?"

"If you watch it long enough, you'll know that there's more than darkness out there." With that, the gerudo left Roy to ponder his words. Roy gave up the letter writing, and watched the woods. Something stirred. A flash of black. And then, it was gone.

* * *

Another snowy day passed. Another foot of powdery white rested on the /ground. It was now obvious that the small dirt road into the city was impassable. Until the snow stopped, they would be stranded. Masterhand and the others could stay in the manor until the storm passed.

Lately, Roy had spent every spare moment out watching the woods. Samus couldn't say she was worried; Roy had quirks just like everyone else. Some were obsessive, others not. This one would soon pass...or so she hoped. Bored, Samus attempted to read what Link was writing from over his shoulder, but it was in a different language.

"What is that?"

"Um, nothing." he said quickly. "I'll take Roy some dinner." He grabbed a cold plate of spaghetti and took it out and onto the porch. "You missed dinner." he said handing the food to his friend. "It's cold tonight." Link shivered. "Don't stay out too long."

Roy smiled. "I won't. Thanks for the food."

"No problem." he returned to the lodge family room. Roy turned back to the forest. There it was again! That moving shadow. He rose from his seat on the banister. His eyes darted from left to right. A sudden, low growl from behind frightened him. He turned to the right end of the porch. The creature moved slowly around the porch until it was at the base of the stairs. Roy couldn't speak. the large thing had bright yellow eyes that seemed to see straight tough him. And yet, something drawing, lonely, almost regretful in them. And then it was gone.

Roy reached for his sword only to chide himself for leaving it inside. The thing stepped towards him. His body wouldn't move. Every nerve in his body was shouting to run, but those hypnotic eyes kept him still. Then the thing leaped forward. In an instant, Roy was inside and sitting against a slammed door. He tried to stop his heavy breathing, but his heart was beating harder with every breath. He cleared his mind, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw those yellow eyes - watching. Roy didn't hear his friends ask if he was alright. All he heard were his own fears.

* * *

"What is it?" Marth asked gently. For the past 2 hours, Roy hadn't said a word to anybody but Sheik. At the ninja's request, he had accepted a cup of tea and now Marth was curious as to his friend's silence.

"You won't believe me."

"Sheik said I needed to hear what you had to say. She seemed convinced enough." Hesitantly, Roy proceeded to tell Marth the story.

"Retelling it leaves so much out...I just-I" he faltered.

Marth sighed at the sight of his friend. The poor boy was shaken.

"Why don't you go to bed, Roy?" Roy did so without a word. The light in his eyes was missing. He'd seen more than just a wolf.

* * *

_**End notes: another chapter. Um, yeah, I don't think there's much to say about this one. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far!**_


	4. Just a Dog

It was nearly one in the morning. Nana woke up thirsty, and quietly slipped /downstairs for a drink. She stopped at the window. It was a blizzard out there! A soft whimpering noise reached her ears. The girl tiptoed to the back door and opened it. There sat a small, white puppy. He was half-frozen from the cold.

"Aww, you poor thing." She lifted him with ease and brought him inside and to the laundry room. His red collar had tags that read 'Isaac' but nothing more. With every effort in his body, his small tongue licked her face. "You can stay here. I'll take care of you."

* * *

The next morning Zelda awoke to find Nana's bed empty. In a sudden panic, she searched the lodge until she found Nana asleep in the laundry room with a dog in her arms. After waking the girl, a discussion ensued on what should be done. Nana was adamant that the dog was unowned and couldn't be left out in the cold to die even if it was owned.

"Then you are responsible for him, understand?"

"Yes, Zelda."

"Okay then." And so, Nana was able to keep Isaac.

* * *

"So, you think Roy was telling the truth?" Zelda asked Marth as she sat next to him on the stairs.

"He's never been so shaken before. And I never knew him to lie about things like this..." Marth admitted. "But, I'm not sure it was anything that you wouldn't find in any other forest."

"What if it gets somebody else? Maybe we should keep them inside."

"That's a good idea. I think I'll tell them this afternoon."

* * *

"So, we can't go outside?" Samus asked. All the Smashers were gathered at the base of the stairs and Marth stood on the third stair up informing them of the newest rule.

"That's correct." Marth answered.

"Why?" Luigi asked suspiciously.

"For safety. It's too cold to be out there. And..." he paused. "we've seen wolf tracks." the prince finished cautiously. A slight gasp was heard from Peach's direction.

"Wolf?" Falco chuckled. "I know him!" A ripple of laughs lightened the mood.

"What about Isaac?" Nana asked above the noise.

"Isaac? Who's Isaac?" Link inquired. Nana held up her new pet.

"Uh..." Marth stuttered. "Okay, you can take him out once an hour to play for 15 minutes. You must be accompanied by a teen or adult." With that, the assembly was dismissed.

* * *

Link was given day watch of the dog. Nana alerted Link every time Isaac needed let out, and more often then not, he ended up being the one to feed, watch, and clean up after the dog. At night, she was to wake Zelda. But, over the last 3 days, both the teens were getting tired. They had to constantly be listening for the dog, and now he'd become a nuisance.

At the moment, Nana was playing hide-and-seek with Young Link and Popo. She was hiding under a side table in the family room with Isaac in her arms.

"Shh" she cautioned the dog.

Link came into the room, and sat on the couch by Samus. "I'm tired today." he sighed.

"Come on, Link. You'll fight Ganondorf countless times but you can't take care of a dog?" she teased her friend. The elf laughed.

"Yeah, I have to feed it, watch it, take it out, and that's a big job when he's so hyper. I wish Nana would just take care of her own dog. I mean, she's the one who wanted him so bad, you know?"

That was all Nana needed to hear. Isaac darted out from under the table, and she crawled out from hiding and towards the stairs. "Found you!" Popo called.

"I don't feel like playing anymore" she whispered as she headed upstairs

* * *

_**End notes: um, the chapters are starting to get a little longer (yay!) Unfortunately, I can't update every day anymore...but, I will still update rather often! As always, thanks for the reviews! **_


	5. Zelda's Choice

Nana awoke to a soft lick on her hand. Isaac pranced about in front of her bed.

"What is it? You need to be let out?" she whispered. The girl glanced over at Zelda who was surprisingly still asleep. She thought of what Link had said earlier. Deciding not to wake her, Nana slipped downstairs and out the back door. As soon as she was about to let him back in, Isaac dashed out into the forest. Without though, Nana chased after him. Nana ran tough the woods in her bathrobe and slippers, thinking now of her warm coat and boots. Following only a puppy's pawprints, she hurried along until she hit a root and fell. She called out "Isaac!"

* * *

As if an echo to a dream, the single word jolted Zelda awake. She knew where Nana was, and she knew why. Pulling on her boots, Zelda was downstairs quickly without waking either of her roommates. She turned a corner and came face to face with Marth. "And where are you going at 1:30 in the morning?" he asked, trying to make his voice calm.

"I'm going to get Nana. She ran-"

"I know she did. I heard her on the stairs."

"Well, what are you doing about it?" Marth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Nothing?!" Zelda was shocked.

"Zelda, I can't do this!"

"Can't do what, Marth? This is Nana that's out there!"

"I can't let things go wrong. You don't know how many things I've done wrong before. I can't mess up this time! I promised MasterHand I'd keep you all safe. If something happened..." In that one moment, Zelda saw an entire life of insecurity in Marth's eyes.

"Let me make my own mistake. What happens to me won't be your fault. Besides, we both know Nana can't fight that thing alone." The prince stood for a moment completely torn between the two options.

"No." He said slowly before turning and limping back up the stairs. He looked back. "I'm sorry, Zelda. Really-"

"Tell that to Nana." she snapped and marched past him and to the girls' bunk room.

* * *

Zelda sat watching the moon. She heard the boys' door close softly. _'What will I do?'_ she asked herself. Making up her mind, she tied her cape around her neck.

"Zelda? What are you doing?" Samus asked groggily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Samus rolled over and slowed her breathing, but she didn't sleep. Not yet. The door quietly shut. Samus flung back the blankets and walked to the window.

"What's going on?" Peach slurred.

"Go to sleep. It's nothing."

"Where's Nana?"

"In the bathroom." Samus lied.

"Oh. Where's Zelda?" Peach asked, half-awake.

"The other bathroom. Go to sleep, Peach." The princess did so. Samus continued to watch a figure darting into the woods. So, she was leaving! "I'll be back." Samus muttered to a softly snoring Peach. The bounty hunter headed to the boys' room. She knocked on the door. Marth answered.

"What?" he asked obviously tired.

"I need to talk to Link."

"Go to bed, Samus. I don't need everybody to be awake right now." Samus rolled her eyes. "Come on, they're asleep, Sam!"

"As if anybody could sleep tnrough your little spat with Zelda downstairs."

"Oh, you heard that?" he asked embarrassed.

"The whole lodge did. Now, can I talk to Link?" Marth glanced at his sleeping friend.

"Now?" Samus glared at him. "Okay, now." He turned and said something to the bed. Link stumbled to the door.

"Who-" Link mumbled. "Sam!" the hero brightened up.

"Zelda's gone. She left to go find Nana."

"She left?!" Marth asked. The other two Smashers ignored him.

"Tell me where she went." Link said, fully awake.

* * *

_**End notes: for some reason, I really like this chapter. Maybe I just like writing arguments. lol Anyway, tell me what you think! ) Thanks to those who reviewed!**_


	6. Facing the Darkness

* * *

"There, there, it's alright." Nana comforted Isaac as she crouched behind a fallen log. She was lost and cold, and there seemed to be something watching her. She held the dog closer. "Someone will come for us. I'm sure." Actually, she wasn't sure at all.

"Nana!" Zelda called. "Nana!"

"Zelda?" came a quiet voice. Zelda ran around a fallen log and found Nana sitting there.

"I was so worried about you! Why did you run off like that?"

"I'm so sorry." the younger girl cried.

"Let's just get you back to the lodge." They turned towards the path that Zelda had taken. They walked in silence for a long while before a twig snapped behind them. Zelda turned to see a shadow dart behind a tree.

"Run." she whispered to Nana. "Now." Without questioning, Nana ran. Zelda followed, but her one mistake was glancing back. She tripped and twisted her ankle. Nana ran back to Zelda. The princess was standing, but she knew she could never make it all the way back to the lodge.

"Go." she told the child.

"Not without you."

"Run until you reach the lodge, and don't you look back." Nana sniffled. "I promise I will come back. Go now, and don't stop." The small girl nodded and began to run. Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Drawing out a small dagger from somewhere in her skirt, she turned back to face the darkness.

* * *

Samus, Roy, Link, and Marth sat around the dining room table. Link stared into space, Roy looked at Samus, Marth watched Link, and Samus glared at Marth with amazing focus. A pounding at the door interrupted their complicated pastime. Roy was up and at the door in a second. Nana stepped in, shivering and crying.

"Zelda came...found me...told me not to look back...saw her fighting" the eskimo whimpered.

"Then let's go find her." Roy said, a familiar glimmer back in his eyes. The trio ran tough the forest, following a mixture of boot tracks and animal prints. After losing the trail twice with the blizzard-like snow, they came to a clearing. Lying there was Zelda, eyes closed and torso bloodied by 3 large gashes. But, she was breathing. Link and Samus ran to her, while Roy noticed a trail of blood leading into the forest beyond. Zelda's hand still held the dagger, whose blade was half-broken.

"Whatever it is, she's wounded it." Roy concluded.

"Let's get her in to Doc. He'll know how to help her." Samus said softly to Link, who was trying desperately to blink back tears. He gently lifted the girl's body and carried her to the lodge as if she were going to break. He prayed silently for her to wake up. Upon reaching the lodge, Doctor Mario was awakened and quickly made the dining room into an exam room for Zelda to stay in. After telling the teens to wait outside, the doctor proceeded to do a thorough examination of the princess. After 45 minutes of waiting, Doctor Mario came out to the teens. Link, who was the only one still awake, had a look of sorrow and concern on his face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Link asked the doctor.

"Well, she's in a coma. There's a 35 chance she won't...wake up." Doctor Mario sighed. "Chances will go up 5 for ever day she's asleep." he looked at the Hylian for a long moment. "After tomorrow, you can visit her whenever you'd like"

"Thanks" Link said, forcing a smile.

* * *

**_End notes: um...nothing particular to note about this chapter. Except that it's a little bit dramatic... anyway, I hope you liked it: D_**


	7. Can it sing?

It was late the next night when Link finally was able to visit Zelda. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a bundle of papers tied with a red ribbon. He headed down to the exam room.

Opening the door slowly, he stepped in and closed it quietly. Link paused to look at the still form. She was bandaged around the middle and around her head. He leaned over the table where she lay and placed the papers on the windowsill. he slowly knelt beside her. Holding her hand with his right, he gently brushed back her auburn curls. A tear fell unhindered down his face. He shut his eyes, and wiped away another tear. He leaned in, and gently kissed her cheek. Hearing footsteps outside the door, Link rose to leave. He turned and took one last glance at Zelda before leaving out the other door.

* * *

Marth was up late. He couldn't stop thinking of the last things he and Zelda /had said. What if she didn't wake up? He'd forever feel terrible about it. He walked to the door of the dining room. Not wanting to go in, yet knowing he mus, he opened the door and stepped tough.

Doctor Mario had said there was a chance she could hear him.

"Zelda," he paused. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should've let you do what was right...and helped you to do it." he stopped for a moment. He remembered a time not so long ago that he had told this same girl he loved her. And now she lay here because of his own mistake. "Please, if you can hear me, come back. Young Link- he needs you. And Link, and Samus, and...me too...it's not the same without you..."

"Marth" Samus's voice sounded soft. He turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Marth, it's not your fault. She made her own choice." She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright." Samus smiled hopefully at him. "Why don't I make you some cocoa?"

"Thanks, Samus."

* * *

Link, Samus, and Solid Snake sat playing Monopoly in the family room. "For not liking him, you certainly took your time drinking cocoa last night." Link teased.

"Look, he needed some cheering up."

"Oh, so that's why you were wearing perfume." Snake laughed.

"Wha- how do you know if I was or not?"

"I own Boardwalk." Snake said simply.

"...what?" she asked confusedly.

"She's too busy thinking about him." Link chuckled.

"Oh, whatever" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, Samus." Marth appeared out of nowhere. The prince nodded towards the other two players.

"You wanna play Battleship?" Link asked Snake.

"Sure." Snake said quickly.

"Guys-" Samus tried to say, but they were gone too fast.

"I wanted to come thank you for last night." Marth continued.

"All I did was boil some water..." Samus joked. Marth laughed a little.

"No, you did much more. You made me smile. It was exactly what I was needing. Thanks." Samus smiled and began putting away the game pieces. "I'll help you." Marth offered. A deed card fell from the table. They both reached for it, their hands meeting. Samus blushed. Marth laughed softly and handed her the card. Popo chose that moment to spill milk all over the floor.

"I'll clean it." the boy offered after receiving glares from Link and Snake.

"No, I'll help you." Samus sighed. Link snapped his fingers.

"We need a plan." he whispered to Snake.

"Most definitely" the spy agreed.

* * *

Link had laughed, smiled, and joked tough the day, but at the back of his mind was what Doctor Mario had said. By now, the chance was 45. Link lay awake. He decided to get a drink. He walked down the stairs, and rounded a corner. Filling a glass of water, he decided to check on Zelda. Link opened the door and sat on the stuffy chair across from the girl. She was truly beautiful. She was wise, and brave, and she always was surrounded by a silent joy. Even as she rested, she brought a smile to Link's face. How long had it been since he'd first realized he loved her? Why hadn't he ever told her? What if he never got the chance? He found it hard to drink the water; his throat was tight. He quickly gulped it down and returned to the kitchen to wash the glass. He stopped on the way back upstairs to tell her goodnight. He finally fell asleep with peace of mind, knowing somehow that she'd be alright.

* * *

The next day passed quietly. The adults played Trivial Pursuit, while the children watched movies. Everyone noticed Zelda's absence, but Snake was not present either. The spy was found in the pantry writing out a plan of some sort. He was only seen at mealtimes, and even then only for a few minutes as he grabbed some sort of food and returned to the pantry again. He didn't even go to bed at the curfew. Instead, he stayed up writing and sketching.

Solid Snake estimated it to be sometime around three in the morning. He made a pot of tea the way Sheik had taught him, but it wasn't the same without her herbs to flavor it. For a moment, he considered searching Zelda's belongings for some of the leaves, but that was stealing, and besides, stealing leaves wasn't exactly the sort of thing you do to a girl in a coma. He'd simply wait for the kettle to warm up and- his thoughts stopped short when he heard the soft knock at the back door. He glanced out the little window. nothing. he didn't bother unlocking the door, but got back to making tea. As if coming on the wind, a beautiful voice began to sing a song with no words. It came from outside. He unlocked and opened the door to see who was singing.

"Hello? Is somebody out there?" he asked to the dark forest. The voice continued in it's haunting melody. The voice suddenly had an almost animal-like edge to it. Snake slammed and locked the door shut. Instinctively he drew his shockgun. The voice soon disappeared into the night, but Snake held his breath. The sill whistle of the teapot snatched at his attention. He turned off the water and poured a cup. Sheik had always said that tea washes away the troubles; so far, she was right. He sat down and hummed a quiet tune. Somehow it melted in with another song. The one the voice had been singing! Snake stopped humming. A racous laugh echoed outside. And then a scratching at the door; not like a dog's, it was clawing desperately. Snake drew out his shock gun again.

* * *

Peach came downstairs early. The sky had finally cleared up over the night. No more snow hopefully. At least until Masterhand could get back. She headed to the kitchen only to find Snake asleep at the dining room table. He was facing the back door with a gun in his hand. Beside him was half a cup of cold tea. She decided not to wake him.

The rest of the Smashers were soon downstairs, each stopping to look at Snake. Curiosity got to Link and he walked to the back door. The bolt was jammed precariously into place, and it took a bit of pulling to return it. he opened the door to find tracks outside. Looking at the door itself, he noticed deep gashes in the wood and multiple scratches on the glass on the windows nearby. "Guys" he called. "Something happened last night."

* * *

"But, why does he want in? Why us?" Samus asked confusedly. The teens and adults were sitting in the family room discussing the problem at hand.

"'Why' doesn't matter! He's trying to get in-that's the point!" Roy countered. Ever since Zelda's attack, he'd been coming back to being the hotheaded swordsman he always had been.

"Guys! Please." Marth interrupted. "What do we know about it so far?"

"Well, he comes out at night." Snake began.

"He?" Peach asked curiously.

"It." Snake said sarcastically.

"What else?" Link asked as he shot a glare at the princess and the spy.

"Um...well, I'm just...still..."

"That's it?!" Roy asked impatiently.

"I'd like to see _you_ do better." Peach challenged.

"Well, maybe-"

"Guys!" Link shouted. "Who can we ask? Who else would know anything? Anything at all?" Roy thought hard.

"Ganon!" he remembered. "He was out there talking about it. How come I didn't remember...?" he thought aloud.

* * *

"It works at night." Ganondorf began.

"Yes, we figured that. What else?" Marth prodded.

"Well, it can transform it's voice into almost anything."

"Can it sing?" Snake asked.

"I suppose so. Why?"

"It was last night. Does it have any sort of telepathic powers?" Snake explained.

"I was getting to that. It seems to practice some sort of hypnosis. And once it gets into your mind, it takes quite a bit of work to get it out. Roy here should know that firsthand."

"It made me hum last night." Snake offered. Roy choked on his gum and Samus tried to conceal giggles. "I'm serious, people!"

"Okay, so how can we stop it?" Marth asked.

* * *

_**End notes: sorry this chapter took so long to update. I haven't had much access to the computer lately. But, it's up, and I hope you all liked it! I plan to make the following few chapters a wee bit longer, too. ;D Thanks for the reviews, guys. It really encourages me to keep on going!**_


	8. The End to the Poem

Link awoke around midnight seated in the exam room. He'd fallen asleep reading a book. He sighed, softly said goodnight, touched her hand gently, and left. 

* * *

Zelda felt a slight touch on her hand. Her eyelids fluttered before opening. She glanced around the dark room lit only by the moonlight. Lying next to her was a small stack of papers tied with a ribbon. Reaching over, she realized a sharp pain in both her side and her head. She shook it off and picked up the papers. In Link's handwriting was the most beautiful poem she had ever read. Smiling, she laid back and slowly read the first page. The poem told the tale of a beautiful princess who had to chose between a handsome prince or a simple peasant boy who had dared to love her. The poem never actually said which she chose, it was left to the reader. In her mind, Zelda knew who she would have chosen. Gently setting the papers aside, she turned to face the window where the snow drifted down like fairies performing a winter dance. 

* * *

Link was back in the bunk room before realizing he'd left his hat in the exam room. He quietly tiptoed back down and opened the door to find Zelda watching the snowflakes dance downward outside the window. "Zelda!" he sounded shocked. "I'm- you'll never believe how glad I am to see you awake!" He noticed the ribbon on the poem was untied. "Did you like it? I've been working on that in my spare time for a while. I just never had the nerve to give it to you until now, though." He suddenly felt embarrassed. Zelda just smiled. Link felt the world around them fade away. He wanted her to always smile. Always smile at him. It gave him the courage to go on. "Zelda, when Doc said there was a chance of your dying, I realized how precious life is, and how little time we really have..." he gently took both her hands in his. "Zelda, there's something I should've told you long ago. I love you." He paused for a moment. "I always have. Ever since I first met you all those years ago. And, I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again. I promise." She allowed him to kiss her hands.

"I'll agree to that." she said as her smile widened. Suddenly all those little things he did made sense. The way he always made sure to compliment her dress even when she knew she looked terrible in it. The way he would always be happy even when the world around them was falling apart. The way he smiled differently around her. It all made sense now. And it all made her feel absolutely wonderful.

Doctor Mario had a terrible way of coming into rooms at the worst possible time. Against Zelda's protests, Link was sent out of the room in a matter of moments. "Goodnight." he said to the now closed door. He turned around. "Ah!" he shut his eyes for a moment as he ran straight into Snake.

"She's awake?" the spy asked like an impatient toddler.

"Yes." Link yawned. Snake knocked on the door.

"There's a checkup in progress. Please come back in the morning." came Doctor Mario's muffled voice.

"Can I just ask her something?" Snake inquired.

"She needs rest. No."

"What do you need, Snake?" Zelda asked anyway.

"I need some - uh, do you know where Sheik keeps her herbs?"

"Check under my bed. I'll be out in" Doctor Mario protested quietly. "5 minutes." More protests from the good Doctor. "Save me some tea too."

* * *

"So, what exactly happened that night?" Snake asked Zelda. She still had a bandage around her head, but besides a few bruises, she looked much better than she had. The three were sitting around the kitchen table sipping tea.

"I'm not even sure I know." She closed her eyes. "I turned around and saw something, but at the same time I couldn't see it. I ran as fast as I could towards the lodge. When I got the clearing it stopped following me." She faltered. "Somehow it was in front of me. It tackled me." the princess opened her eyes and looked at Link. "I took your dagger with me like you said I should do when I go to the city. Thank goodness I did. The last thing I remember is the creature shrieking very loudly." She sighed and put her hand to her head.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but can you attempt to remember anything unusual about it?" Snake asked gently.

"Do you find it odd that it didn't kill me? He had the chance."

"Well, I have this theory about it. Maybe there are two separate creatures out there."

"Two? We can't even stop one." Link interjected.

"Well, you see, I think whatever Roy saw wasn't the same thing that attacked Zelda or sang that night. Roy said there was something regretful and sad in its eyes. Maybe there are two. Maybe one of them attacked Zelda and the other one fought it. I doubt a small dagger could have injured something so badly. Doesn't it make sense in a weird way?"

"Yes, I think I see what you mean." Link responded thoughtfully.

"I think it makes perfect sense." Zelda agreed.

"But, I could be wrong. And even if there are two, we still don't know how to defeat one. Maybe all we need is to-" Snake suddenly stopped. He was looking past Link and out the window. The two elves turned to see what caught the spy's attention. "Is that a person out there?" Snake jumped up and ran to the window to look. There stood a person on the edge of the woods. An older woman in a black shawl by the looks of it. "Is she watching us?"

"Who?" Link was confused. There was nobody out there.

"That woman!"

"What woman?" Zelda was looking, but she couldn't see anything. Snake gasped.

"There's that song again! She's singing it!" Snake exclaimed. Link looked at his friend in bewilderment.

"Snake, what's going on? If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

"You can't hear it? Or see her?" Snake looked from one teen to the other. He glanced back out the window where the snow was falling softly. The woman was gone and the singing had stopped. He glanced down at the floor. Had he imagined it? Maybe this whole thing was just getting to him.

"Maybe we should all go to bed." Zelda suggested uneasily.

"I think you're right." Snake said quietly.

* * *

_**The writers' block got to me in the middle of this chapter. D= But I have begun to finally write in this story again! =D Thanks for your patience and I hope you all like the new chapter! I think it's my favorite just because I think Link and Zelda are so cute together. .**_


	9. A Runaway Dog and A Very Long Game

After a night of rest, the troubles beyond the lodge walls seemed to vanish. Everybody brought Zelda a little gift, be it a card, or in Nana's case, a pair of knit gloves. Snake seemed to have completely forgotten the odd occurrences of the previous nights, though many glances were cast out the window as he passed by. The entire day was spend playing games around the table. Everyone was seated in a circle, and Link made sure he was seated right next to Zelda. The only game that had yet to be played was Kublaiy, a game of cards using sequence patterns. It took nearly thirty minutes to finish one sequence, and to complete a Kublaiy, you needed to achieve seven sequence. Needless to say, many of the younger children chose to play upstairs. This left Marth, Roy, Samus, Peach, Snake, Falco, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Mewtwo, and Luigi to play Kublaiy. Two hours into it, Yoshi left, leaving Roy sitting next to Samus. He scooted over his chair so he was closer to her. Taking advantage of Snake's long moment of indecision, he leaned over and whispered to the bounty hunter. "They're cute together, no?"

She turned to look at him. "Link and Zelda? They're perfect! We had the right idea helping them along."

"Yeah, who next though?" he paused before cautiously approaching the subject. "We could make a match for Marth."

"What?!" she asked above a whisper. Everybody looked at her. "Hurry up, Snake." she said quickly. Turning to Roy, she continued. "Who, pray tell, would we him with?" Snake threw down a Jack. Roy's turn, but he was too busy playing matchmaker to notice.

"Peach is a princess, you know." he suggested.

"She's also the flightiest girl I've ever met." Samus snapped in a hushed tone.

"Well, then, what do you think he needs?"

"Someone strong, independent, straightforward, kinda pretty but not stuck on herself-"

"Are you purposefully describing yourself?" Snake whispered after overhearing their conversation. Samus couldn't help but blush a little.

"Roy, are you going to go or not?" Luigi interrupted, obviously annoyed.

"They're too busy matchmaking for me. Yes, I could hear your entire conversation." Marth smiled. Peach squealed.

"I'm going to sit with them!" laughter echoed around the table, but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Isaac's gone!" Nana slid to a stop beside the table.

"Not again! At least it's daylight this time." Marth reached for his crutches. The group rushed to the back door. Falco flung it open. Directly outside the door were large footprints. They were somewhat like wolf tracks but much, much larger. Upon closer inspection, the snow around the prints was muddy.

"Isaac!" Nana darted out the door, but Roy held her back. "I have to find him!" she pleaded.

"No, Nana. You're staying here." the swordsman explained as he knelt to her level. "We all are. We're not going to go through what happened last time, alright?"

"B-but what if he gets attacked?"

"He'll come home." Zelda attempted to comfort the girl.

"No, he won't." Samus interjected. "That dog has been nothing but trouble. This whole creature thing wasn't a problem until he came!"

"You act like it's his fault" Nana countered hotly. Zelda pondered the conversation for a moment. Marth attempted to calm the two girls down.

"Girls, please. If the dog wants to leave, let him go. Maybe he has another family." The prince's words only stirred the argument from Nana.

"Snake, I need to talk to you." Zelda interrupted and headed upstairs with Snake close behind.

* * *

Zelda, Bowser, and Peach were up late that night. None of them could sleep so they each sat reading a book in the living room. "Peach, did you check to make sure the back door was locked tonight?" the Koopa asked.

"Oh, you know, I didn't."

"Okay, I'll go check it." he offered. When he wasn't being evil, Bowser was really quite the gentleman. Upon reaching the door, he found it not only unlocked but slightly ajar. Out of curiosity, he peeked outside. There sat Isaac, staring expectantly upward. "Hey there, little guy." He lifted the puppy and brought him inside. "Hey, girls, Isaac came back! I think he needs a bath though. He's kinda muddy." Bowser chuckled as he cuddled the puppy. Peach eyed Bowser suspiciously as he made baby faces and coo-ed at Isaac. He took this whole 'no villainish behaviour' rule to the extreme. Zelda sat straight up.

"What did you say?" the elven princess asked.

"He got his little paws all muddy." Bowser explained. The Hylian girl gasped. She had been right!

* * *

_**End Notes: Finally writing again! Sorry for the shortness. Longer chapters soon, I promise. And for clarification, all the villains who were invited to the Smash Bros tournament were forced to follow a rule that forbids villainish behaviour. So that's why Bowser acts a little...goofy. lol Thanks to all who reviewed! It's what keeps me writing n.n  
**_


	10. It's Called Lycanthropy

Peach, Bowser, Snake, Zelda, and Roy arrived in a group at Ganondorf's bedroom door long before dawn. He and Mewtwo got the basement bunk room all to themselves, which they needed because each villain had brought nearly all their earthly possessions. Upon coming to the door, Ganondorf showed little surprise to have been awakened at such an early hour.

"We have a problem." Snake said simply. "It's Isaac."

"Come in, come in." Ganondorf said calmly. The six smashers gathered around a circular table in the shared bunk room. Mewtwo was busy working on some sort of chemical project on the desk in his half of the room that was cluttered with glass flasks and tubes containing bubbling liquids of all colors. Ganondorf slammed a black leatherbound volume the size of a dictionary onto the round table. "Lycanthropy." he said, glancing from person to person and then back at the book.

"Werewolves?" Roy asked. Ganondorf looked surprised that the boy knew what the word meant.

"Yes, werewolves. Our little friend Isaac is, I believe, more than just a terrier." Ganondorf explained matter-of-factly.

"Technically, would that not be considered lycanzoe?" Roy said thoughtfully. "Seeing as how the creature transforming is not a human, but an animal itself?" The boy was a bit of a prankster and quite impetuous, but he was far smarter than anybody ever realized.

"True, but the two are one and the same in theory." Ganondorf answered with a wave of his hand.

"Well how do we stop them, though?" Snake interrupted. "I mean, with Isaac attracting that thing-"

"You mean stopping it" Zelda corrected.

"How do we know Isaac isn't the one who attacked you?" Peach asked. Everybody turned to face Bowser, whose eyes widened before he hurriedly placed the dog in his arms on the floor and backed away.

"No, Nana had the dog with her when I was attacked."

"Then she had him when your other monster was there too." Ganondorf concluded.

"There are three?!" Peach squeaked.

"Did anybody actually _see_ the dog with Nana?" Snake queried. Roy thought back to that night when Nana burst through the back door sobbing.

"No, the dog wasn't with her..." the redhead thought aloud.

"Then we have our answer." Ganondorf finished. "Either way, there's only one way to kill a werewolf. Mewtwo?" The Pokemon handed Ganondorf a box of silver bullets, who in turn handed the box to Snake. "Pure silver" the Gerudo added.

"Silver bullets, huh?" Snake supressed a laugh. "Sounds like something from a movie."

"Vampire Hunter II" Roy grinned.

"No, vampires are killed with stakes." Peach teased.

"Steak?" Bowser, who had drifted off to some far reach of space, asked brightly.

"People, please!" Ganondorf interjected. Mewtwo glanced over his shoulder at the group and shook his head before turning back to his makeshift laboratory. "The silver bullets are useless. Mere silver does nothing. The solid itself is completely irrelevant. It's the fact that the bullets have been coated in DinitrogenTrioxide. It is deadly if it reaches the bloodstream. Kills nearly instantly."

"Cool." Snake said, fascinated with the bullet in his hand.

"But it only works if it's absorbed between the shoulder blades."

"So, we have to get it from the back?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." Ganondorf said standing from his chair.

"What we need is a plan. And I think I have just the perfect one." Snake said, smiling broadly.

* * *

_**End Notes: Somewhere where the path of procrastination meets the road of forgetfulness...yeah, that's where I've been for the last absolutely ever. I'm soooo sorry about that. :( Thanks as always to my amazing reviewers and other readers**_


End file.
